Efficacious
by tangled.up.emotion
Summary: And she had ruined it all for him, she had taken the pleasure away from him. She had ruined it all. Yuki had ruined it all.


Through the busy streets of Tokyo a stylish black car sped it's way. Inside, a rather promiscuous scene was showing, as Nishikado Soujirou held a young woman in both of his arms, another had settled for the seat which was his lap, teasing and seducing the man. At the current time, the driver was heading toward another club, as they had just left the first. The driver was a rather old man, and had always been a driver for the Nishikado family, which had seemed alike a perfect family for a long time. Until a few years back, he had been needed for these kind of outings by the youngest Nishikado. He had seen and heard quite his share, always having to take young Master wherever he wanted to go. And though he was supposed to be obedient, it wouldn't have been the first time he had warned the master about finding a nice, _decent_ girl to spend his time with.

And he could tell, tell that the young gentleman was afraid of facing such a thing. If not even, young Nishikado-san had seemed nervous about the matter, as if there was something he wasn't telling the old man. Old Kichirou was no fool though, and had seen how many times young Master had asked him to drive toward a certain shop, halting to stop, act as if he was there for a higher reason. But even if Nishikado-san was too scared to admit it to himself, Kichirou had easily picked up on the hints, on the nonchalance Soujirou would act with. And sadly enough, he had seen the girl believe the lies Nishikado fed her, get hurt by his young master whilst all Nishikado wished to do was love her… somewhere, deep down, hidden for even Nishikado-san's own mind.

Why did the boy have to be so stubborn? This early morning however, young Master had asked Kichirou to drive him to the early opened shop. Kichirou had done as he had been asked, dropping the young Master off at the shop, waiting in the car for the youngest Nishikado to return. However, when he had returned, Nishikado had been extremely quiet, if not even rather shocked, touching his lips every once in a while. At other times throughout the day, young Master had even asked for his attention every once in a while, wanting to ask Kichirou to go somewhere, yet changing his mind shortly after. Kichirou though had been left in the dark, and could only guess what had happened in that shop during those few minutes. Later on the day, he had even noticed how Nishikado would check his cell every single minute, only to frown at what he saw later.

Kichirou guessed though, since he knew young master well enough, that Nishikado-san had been waiting for a call, or a text message. Anything, yet when he had seen it was not there, disappointment would wash over his features before he'd frown. The fact that whatever person had not let themselves be heard, had only irritated and annoyed Nishikado-san further. As a matter of fact, it had irritated him so much he had become grumpy. And although, Kichirou knew young master could be rather serious, if even pessimistic quite a lot, it had to take a lot for him to be grumpy though. It had been rather late this evening when young Master had asked Kichirou's assistance again, requesting to take him to the club he usually went to. And not a second after the car had taken off, and Nishikado-san had already been on the phone, calling up his conquests and girls.

All of them, more than willing to come. Kichirou had been asked to wait at the club and it had been a few hours, but in the end Soujirou had left the club, three girls with his arms around their shoulders. Kichirou hated having them in the car… although the girls young Nishikado-san socialized with were gorgeous, stunning even, but one couldn't use a proper word to describe them as but 'flirty'. Yet anyone that actually knew the girls would agree with Kichirou on the matter that they were in reality sluts. There just was no getting round it. And now here they were, as he had expected, dirtying his car with their games and their champagne, Soujirou more than willing to be treated by them. It was obvious though, that to Nishikado-san these girls were only puppets he used from time to time, whenever he felt like it. And these girls, so Kichirou was convinced, would never become more than what they were, little marionettes willing to be played and mastered by young Master.

In the back however, a troubled Soujirou was willingly allowing the girls to take him to beyond his mind. Soft lips would caress his skin every now and then as long nails scraped against flesh. Any man dreamt of this at some time, even if they were young and knew a situation like this would never happen to them, or were old and lonely… at some point of life, any man was foolish enough to have a dream alike the situation Soujirou was now finding himself in. He had called up the girls, requesting for their presence and had told him he didn't feel too well, hence their upmost 'caring' and 'gentle' treatment. His senses taking over his mind under their touch. This was how it should be. These kind of girls, pleading to give him all of their attention, and he'd willingly accept it, letting them allow him to use them. Nothing had to change, this was his haven…

Or so he tried to convince himself.

As Ayane, one of his newest discoveries, pressed her lips against his, Soujirou panicked, quick to react and suddenly shoving the girl of his lap. Although the girls were shocked, detaching themselves from his limbs, the young girl that had been the victim of his instinct cried out a few 'heck's and 'what the's. However, Soujirou's mind was frozen as he realized what had happened in that fraction of a second. As Ayane had kissed him, he had felt it hadn't been right. This was not how it was supposed to be. It wasn't the pure taste he had tasted earlier. It wasn't the scent of Lilies of the Valley that filled his nostrils, but a strong perfume that the TV showed a hundred commercials about per day. It wasn't her. Darn it! She had ruined everything. Her and her innocent eyes, looking at him with that simple yet pure adoration in her orbs, sparkling like little diamonds.

Her and her sweet smile, smiling in such a mellow manner at him whenever he winked at her. Why would she let herself be fooled by him so easily? Especially if he had ran from her quite a few times. Why didn't she just realize? He would do nothing but hurt her. Yet, this morning, when he had entered the shop, she once again had been smiling at him brightly, her expression seeming to give off a glow at the mere sight of him. She… she was so suffocating! Whenever he was around her, and felt her eyes upon him, whenever he noticed her rosy blush colouring her adorable cheeks. She had come up to him, and if determined to achieve something that day, she had said nothing, not even greeted him as his own greeting had easily slid from his tongue. She had just come up to him, wishing to become a winner this time, she had stood on her tip-toes, trying to reach him and pressed her soft, rosebud lips against his own.

So inexperienced. So naïve. Yet so caring. So loving. So adorable… So alike her.

And it had all clicked in his mind. That was what he wanted, what he needed, what he had been craving for, for so long yet had denied whenever an opportunity had shown. His body had tensed up, feeling that suffocation grab a hold of his heart again, frightening him. It was the reason why he had shoved her away roughly, the reason why he had turned on his heels, the reason why he had made a run for it… and the reason why he hadn't turned back when he had heard her first sobs. This time it had been an eclipse. And he was certain she was finished with following him around now, gazing upon him with that adoration in her eyes. She was done with him, and although he felt relieved about it, it pained his heart just to think about it as well.

Why had she needed to be so darned persistent? Why couldn't she just have left him alone? Instead of making him face such difficulty?! Soujirou had left her there, heartbroken. Yet, when Ayane had been clever enough to kiss him just a few minutes ago, his body had reacted to the situation in an honest way, responding with how he felt deep down, shaking Soujirou's mind in the hope he'd wake up. The kiss hadn't felt right anymore, as if only one pair of lips belonged to kiss his. And she had ruined it all for him, she had taken the pleasure away from him. Darn it! She had ruined it all. Yuki had ruined it all.

"Kichirou-san" Soujirou spoke up, ignoring the girls that were asking for an explanation.

"Yes, Nishikado-san" the driver responded, looking at the mirror of the car, so he could face young Master.

"I… take me to Akira's place, please?"

"As you wish."

It didn't take long for the driver to make his way to the suddenly changed direction. Maybe Soujirou would share his girls with his friend, as Akira-san was known to be quite the heartbreaker as well. Yet, Kichirou had always been convinced Akira-san had a like toward Madams, instead of young girls. This was rather confusing to the old driver. As Kichirou stopped in front of the gates of the Mimasaka home, Soujirou opened the door of the car and stepped a foot out of the vehicle, the rest of his body following swiftly. His head popping in one last time, he spoke to Kichirou.

"Get these girls home. Then return as quickly as you can to pick me up" Soujirou asked, smiling at a nodding Kichirou before closing the door again, shutting off the nagging of the three women in the car, pleading to know what was going on. He didn't need them anymore. No, Yuki had ruined that for him. She truly had. But, if he was actually sad about that matter… that was another question. He knew that he should have been, always having denied and neglected the attention Yuki had always given him, making it so obvious she had been giving him her heart. And now, now that she had made it obvious to even himself, he had only been rejecting her because he was afraid. Afraid of the love she was willing to hand over to him. Afraid of her. Now, he wanted to clear up his mind, think everything through thoroughly and consider, and there was only one person that could make him see clear and it was his friend: Akira-san.

Time seemed to fly by between entering and leaving the Mimasaka home. Akira-san had been willing to take him in for a while, and had faced his trouble and worry by his side. Soujirou however had come to realize just how much exactly he felt for the innocent Matsuoka girl. And so, he had come to see what exactly there was left for him to do. By running and not turning, he had broken her heart. That was not a fact that surprised him all too much. Yuki was so fragile after all, even if she pretended to be not. Soujirou had personally witnessed that trait of hers a short while after their first encounter. When he had been left to pick up the broken pieces her ex-boyfriend had left behind. Soujirou couldn't believe that guy, how he had shattered a heart made of porcelain, and so easily broken. How could anyone have been so careless as to make her precious heart shatter?

Yet, hadn't he done the exact same thing to her?

Having said his goodbyes to Akira-san, his two little sisters and his childish mother, Soujirou had left the Mimasaka home with a smile upon his features. He understood why Akira-kun was so annoyed by his family, yet, at least he had a warm home to turn to. Unlike Soujirou himself. His family had been shattered, as brutally as Yuki's heart had been, by the departure of his elder brother. Shifting excitedly from one foot to the other on the porch, Soujirou awaited the arrival of Kichirou, one of the personal drivers of the Nishikado family. He had called Kichirou earlier on, and the man had let Soujirou know he wouldn't take long anymore. And as the old man had told him, Soujirou truly didn't have to wait a long time until the car arrived, halting in front of Soujirou. Eagerly mounting the car, Soujirou told Kichirou to drive somewhere.

Gazing out of the window, Nishikado-san smiled, grinning at every human being he saw outside on the streets. Soon enough, they would arrive. Soon enough, he'd be willing to let her forgive him. Soon enough, he would tell her about the shock that had caused him to realize. Realize just how much she meant to him, how much he wanted her by his side, how much he needed her in order to survive. He would tell her all, and hopefully she would let him. Soujirou was unaware of time, not caring for anything at the moment except for the hope of seeing her bright face in a time that was slowly approaching. As seconds crept by, the moment on which he would see her came closer and closer within his reach. The feeling that it was giving him was magnificent, controlling his body, controlling his mind. It was demanding and manipulating his senses. All he wanted, was to see her.

All he wanted, was to kiss her. All he wanted, was for his fingers to feel her soft silk skin. All he wanted, was for him to feel her warmth against him. All he wanted, was for her to trust her heart to him again. All he wanted, was for him not to break it this time. All he wanted, was for him to cherish her till the end of his days.

Yuki… **His** Yuki.

And never would he give anyone the ability of stealing her from him, never would he let her go again. He would make sure, with all that was in his might, all his money that would shower her in gifts, all the love he could give… that she'd be his forever. By her own actions, she had become the one thing he needed most. She had become his addiction, and he needed her near him as much as he could. He couldn't ever leave her, he wouldn't ever have to go through that horror. He needed his Yuki. He needed her. He yearned for her. He wanted her. She was like a saviour to his unstable state, she was the one thing that kept him running. Now why hadn't he realized that earlier? Why had he needed to make her cry so many times? How he hated himself. How he wished there could have been someone she loved that had treated her better than he had. Yet the thought of having his Yuki in another man's arms was enraging to Nishikado.

He was selfish. He knew he was. But he didn't care. Yuki was his drug.

"Young Master, we've arrived" Kichirou smiled at the distracted Nishikado heir.

"Arigato, you may leave once I'm out. It may take a while" Soujirou told the driver, given a nod in response.

Dismounting the car, Soujirou was left alone soon, watching the car take off. Kichirou deserved his rest as well, and besides, if things turned out for the worse tonight… Soujirou wasn't sure if he'd want to spend his time at home. Soujirou knew of his filthy habit to down his worries with the help of alcohol and women. Sighing, the nerves made his stomach tingle in an excited yet anxious manner. What if things did turn out for the worse? Would he be able to live on? Would he be able to survive everything without his Yuki by his side? Probably not, or he'd become a hollow remain of his old self. The body would be there, but where would his soul be? His drive would be abolished. Fidgeting, Soujirou started pondering. Could he really be selfish enough? Was he sure he wouldn't break her heart ever again? Running a hand through his locks he sighed one more time.

He needed to make up his mind, he knew he had to.

Gazing at the door of her apartment, Soujirou could still remember helping her move in. It had been a year or two back, she had asked him first to come and help her, of course. Yet he had rejected her request for help, the glow showing on her face when he had shown up after all. And it had been that look that had made his heart well up because of a feeling. A feeling that was so warm, so unfamiliar to Soujirou… that he had been frightened by it. And afraid to face this kind of feeling, he had ran from it, he had ran from Yuki yet again, leaving her behind with a disappointed pout on her face. He knew it hadn't been fair to her, he knew all too well. Yet he had always acted as if he didn't care, he had pushed his own feelings of guilt to the back of his mind, as he always did.

Walking toward the bell, he pushed the button he knew was Yuki's. And he could hear the ring of a bell, somewhere inside the house. Knowing the moment was nearing with every second, Soujirou sighed once more, adrenaline racing through his veins. Soujirou's held his breath as he saw the lights soon turned on in the hallway, a blurry figure moving over to the door. As the door slowly creaked open and that opening widened before Yuki stood before him in the middle of the entrance, tired and puffy eyes looking up to see whom would ring her bell at such an hour, Soujirou smiled brightly, the pace of his breathing quickening as his heart swelled again, this time though, the feeling wasn't nearly as suffocating as last time. It just was no longer there.

"Soujirou?" a tired Yuki questioned. His presence gave her a slight ray of hope that maybe, somehow, he did care for her. Yuki would always hold hope. However, as any normal human, she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted from her at this moment. Soujirou had never even thought about waking her up, having thought that she wouldn't even have gone to bed yet. Yet the Yuki in front of him told him she had been disturbed in the midst of a peaceful slumber. Nishikado Soujirou didn't care though, his eyes glued upon her eyes. The puffy orbs showed signs of the fact she had been crying. He was such a cruel being, was he not? Making her cry at every chance he got. How could he ever have tortured her like that? He wanted her never to cry again.

She had leaked too many tears on his account. And no one, but then again no one, would ever make his Yuki cry again. They'd get into trouble with him, he'd get rid of whomever dared to hurt her. He'd end their lives, he was sure of that. His Yuki would always need to be happy, she'd always be smiling. No more crying. No, the crying would end at this very moment.

"Gomen" he finally spoke.

Sorry. Sorry for what? For giving her false hope earlier on? For leading her on like she was some sort of lost dog? For running away from her whenever she got too close? For hurting her? For making her cry? For everything he had ever done to her? He did not know. The only thing he was certain of at this very moment was that he needed to apologize, he truly did, even if he couldn't think of a reason why. Another thing he was certain of was that he needed to stop her pain, let her know he would be there for her now. Let her know he loved her. And as he made his move, went for the kill, his lips crashed down on hers, hungrily, yearning for her breath to tickle his senses to life. Craving for her care and love.

If Yuki had expected anything at all from Nishikado-san, it certainly hadn't been this as she yelped in surprise at his advance. She recognized him in his action though, he was so blunt after all. She guessed he always would be, blunt Soujirou. How she loved him. Yet, he hadn't spoken a word about his feelings yet though, making her doubt and wonder. Paining herself she pushed him off, eyes glaring dangerously in his direction.

Soujirou was shocked. Not ever had Yuki done a thing like this. And her behaviour angered him greatly. Had she not told him she loved him? Had she not made it obvious? Had she not kissed him this morning? Had she not made him realize? Had she not done all of those? Then why was she acting like this? He opened his mouth, wanting to speak, yet no sound came and so, he closed it again, seemingly gaping like a goldfish. Soujirou-kun was dumbfounded, to say the least. Not knowing what more he could do to convince her, all the previously thought of answers fled his mind, all turning black. And so, only one remaining thing was left for him to do. Tell her the truth, the earnest truth and show her he meant it.

Yet his eyes kept flickering toward her soft, rosebud lips of her in hunger. And before he knew what exactly he had done, his lips had covered hers again, her squirming in protest doing anything but stop him. He could feel her hand thudding upon his chest in disagreement and he grinned, making Yuki question his sanity. Leaving her lips, Soujirou took hold of her hands, stopping them from trying to halt him, placing soft kisses on her collar bone, all the way up to her neck before whispering something to her. Something that calmed her, that eased her, that tamed her temper. Something that made both their hearts swell in happiness. He whispered three words, spoken with such truth, in such honest manner it sent shivers down her spine. He told her what she had wanted to hear from him for so long, he made her long awaited dream come true.

"I love you" he whispered.

Grinning mischievously herself, Yuki closed her eyes as now it was her turn to peck his lips. So everything did turn out for the better. Soujirou chuckled and leaned down, leaning his forehead against hers, tips of their noses touching. "God, I love you" he repeated, his heart glowing in happiness as she placed another tender kiss on his lips. Her innocent eyes filled his mind once again as the aroma of Convallaria reached his nostrils for the second time that day. Now this, this was how it should be. This made complete sense to him. Grinning madly from ear to ear her eyes flickered upon his features, taking him in and realizing that from this day on, Nishikado Soujirou was hers. Tugging at his belt, Yuki only had one question.

"Are you coming up?"


End file.
